Agents of Inuyasha!
by Saki Ji Li
Summary: Kagome a trained agent joins a agency from stopping Evil Narku from stealing Shikon No tama-Update! I'm looking for someone in the next chapter this ends on August 12th 2003! Please review this is my first fanfiction!
1. Default Chapter

Agents of Inuyasha!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I had one  
  
Chapter 1: The new member After years and years of practice Kagome the first student to accomplish Agent training school had wanted to be one ever since 3rd grade. Now was her chance to show those pros what she got. So she taped how she did and learned about being an agent. *****************Agency***********************  
  
"Well Sesshomaru I guess this young lady really wants to join our agency should she?"  
  
"Yea Sesshomaru she can help us defeat Naraku and Kikyo"  
  
"Everyone this girl has to really prove that she can do it, but we'll give her one big test if she pass she joins if she doesn't she joins no one."  
  
"Ok, but what's the test?"  
  
"You'll see." **************Back at home***********************  
  
Kagome came to get the mailbox when she came back from home then she found a note saying please come to the agency.  
  
"Yay! Maybe I'm gonna be one!" *************Meanwhile when she arrived************  
  
"I'm here, so what is it?"  
  
"You Assassin for trying to interrupt us!"  
  
"Inuyasha behave hi I'm Sango please come with me." So Kagome went with her she showed her where the room to show her skills was.  
  
"Ok now stay there until I come back." Kagome was confused, but she just stood there then a red flash was coming on the light bulbs it scared her then two bad guys appeared.  
  
"Give us whatever you have there young lady then we're going then."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Kagome twirled and kick them with her high heel shoes then got a weapon it was a spider net in a can so she sprayed it on the two bad guys.  
  
"Wow that was weird." Then she heard a cheer on the window the red flash disappeared and the bad guys too.  
  
"Well done my name is Sesshomaru I put a big test on you and you did it!"  
  
"So I'm on the team?"  
  
"Yup you are."  
  
"YAY!" Kagome was so happy that she made then Sango came out of nowhere.  
  
"Well done Kagome-chan well come with me and I'll introduce you to the teams.  
  
"This guy is Mirkou watch out he's a hentai."  
  
"Hi Kagome-Sama mind if I.."  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"This here is Shippo he's a scientist and a fox demon."  
  
"Hi Kagome"  
  
"Last, but not least Inuyasha he's our top #1 agent be careful he's very stubborn sometimes."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Our boss name is Sesshomaru please don't make him mad." Suddenly a screen came up it was Kaede-baba  
  
"Agents I need your help please!"  
  
Well that was long well I'm going to write one once a day and this is my second fanfiction so do not be ANGRY! Well Chow! Dogsrule  
  
" 


	2. Chapter 2: KIKYO?

Chapter 2: Introducing Kikyo  
  
"What do you need chief?" "Kikyo and Narku is selling some kind of Weird gum which poisons you if you Chew it. Their main goal is trying to Get Shikon No Tama in Japan can You take it?" "We're on our way chief" "Remember to look in your desk Sesshomaru there's some gadgets."  
  
When they were done talking Sango led Kagome to the gadgets when they were done Kagome had to go on the mission with Inuyasha which was very surprising.  
"NANI? I'm not going with that wanna be loser"  
"What are you calling a loser you!"  
"Now now you guys have to corporate"  
"(Both) FINE!" ***************At airplane*******************  
Kagome and Inuyasha had to disguise them self order not to be a spy of course.  
****************10 hours later**********  
(Both) Snoring **********************16 hours later***************  
"You know what"  
"What?"  
"I always thought you were a bad person  
, but deep inside you're soft and nice"  
"Feh!'  
"I would never kill anyone you know that."  
"I know Inuyasha."  
  
***************Japan****************  
"WOW!"  
Said Kagome when she was looking at all the pretty lamps and stuff.  
  
Suddenly Kikyo came out of nowhere.  
"KIKYO!"  
"Nice to see you sister"  
"You know her!?" ***************Flash back*******************  
"Look Kikyo there's a concert tonight can we go?"  
"Not in your life stupid fatso sister"  
"That's mean (crying)"  
"Mommy Kagome hurt my feelings (crying)  
"No mommy she hurt my feelings!" *******************End of flash back***************  
"Kikyo you liar pants on fire! You lied to mother"  
"SO what if I did fatso!"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Baka I'm a assassin and I work for Narku"  
"NANI!?" As Kikyo was done talking they started fighting Kikyo used a bow and an arrow it shoot with purple lights.  
They both dodged it you have to do "Better than that Stupid old fat head sister!" Kagome pulled out her spider net in a can and sprayed it to Kikyo. "Let me go sister!" "Not in your dreams stupid pants on fire sister!" When they were done talking they went to the Shikon No Tama place with Kikyo to see if Narku was there, but all they saw was a note which said.  
"Dear Agent Inuyasha and Kagome, I'm going to steal this jewel and you better not even Follow if you do Agent Kaede-baba gets it and bye."  
Evil Narku "Oh no maybe he has Kaede-baba what Are we going to do?" "I don't know, but I think I have a plan." 


	3. Chapter 3: A plan of mistakes

Chapter 3: A plan of mistakes  
  
"What is your plan then Inuyasha?" "We should go to Narku's lair and SNAP! "Inuyasha.." "You baka! You can't just go there and fight them like that!" "What do you have then Fatso!" "That's not funny!" "Well I didn't want to be with you in the first place!" "Me neither lousy mutt head!" "Well you don't have to come with me!" "FINE! Mutt I don't care if you even go with me or not!" "(Both) FINE!" ***************Narku's Lair*******************  
"Kikyo had FAILED! I shouldn't have hired that lousy stupid miko in the first place! "Master" "Kikyo?" "Where have you been?" "My twin sister had capture me" "Kikyo try to not get someone in the way!" "Yes master." "Now go!" ****************Kagome location*************************  
"Inuyasha is such a baka!"  
"He is so annoying!  
"I wonder if every things ok?" ******************Inuyasha location*********************  
"That girl is soooooooo frustrating"  
"My plan is better than hers ,but she thinks it  
isn't good!"  
"Girls."  
"I hope Narku didn't  
steal the Shikon No Tama." **************Agency*****************  
At the agency everything was doing fine until Kaede-baba was missing.  
"Oh no our boss is missing!"  
"Everyone we're going on a search party." *****************Narku's lair***************  
"Hahahehehaha!"  
"I Narku will get  
Shikon No Tama!"  
"You'll never ever get it Narku!"  
"Yeah right!"  
(Window crashes)  
"Surrender Narku or else!"  
"Or else what little girl."  
"I am not a little girl!"  
"Hi sister!"  
"Kikyo how did you."  
(Kikyo grabs a long stick)  
"Ready to fight again?"  
"Ready when you are sister!"  
"He yaw!!!!!!!!"  
"He!!!!!!!!!!"  
"You are the meanest most snobbiest  
sister I ever had!"  
"Same to you"  
(window crashes again - -  
----  
"Narku!"  
"You have Kaede-baba give her back."  
"Kagome?"  
"Inuyasha?"  
"AHHHHHHHHHH."  
"Ha I was always the best fighter!"  
"No you weren'..."  
"Kagome!"  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh."  
"haha how pathetic!" *****************2 in a half later**********************  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"  
"Wha.What!  
"Where are we?"  
"Well we're gonna get dumped into a boil  
of crisp donuts!"  
"haha I thought you'll wake up"  
"What did you do to Kaede-baba!"  
"Oh I'm keeping her safe because she knows  
the code to how we get the Shikon no tama"  
"hahaha happy day Agent Inuyasha and Kagome!"  
"Oh no what are we going to do!"  
"Well follow me"  
"No you follow me"  
"No you follow me!!"  
  
Oh o will they survive? Please read when it's out!  
I'm trying to get someone to be in the next chapter because you get to help Inuyasha and Kagome review your name and what you want to be please review! 


	4. Author's note

Author's Note  
Hello all Inuyasha fans I have to say one of my reviewer wanted me to be more slower I'll try my best to slow down in the next chapter thank you reviewer! 


	5. Chapter 4: A creature named Aku and a me...

Chapter 3: A creature named Aku and a sad ness memory Author's quick little note: Congratulation Mewchild you have made it! Sorry Divine-Hearts Divine listen I think I should put you in the part when Inuyasha, Kagome and Mewchild tries to get Shikon No Tama back like you were interrupting their plans to how to get Shikon No Tama back if you understand about this please review if you don't then try to have another idea when you come out thank you if you understand! Please review too! Once again congratulation Mewchild you're going to help Inuyasha and Kagome in this chapter and later Divine-hearts help you guys too! Also here's you're chapter!  
"Now what are we going to do bossy head!"  
"I don't know just call for help!"  
"Help help us!" (Both)  
"I'll help you." Then a young teen raptor girl approaches the scene she had blue eyes and wore a silky skirt with a tang top.  
"Well DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"  
"HELP US!!!"  
"Ok hold your horses!" So the mysterious girl somehow flies and unties them.  
"Hurry the place is going to explode any minute!" Kagome and Inuyasha listens to the girl , and they made it in time to even let the building blow up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At a mysterious forest~~~~~~~~~`  
"My name is Aku I work for the Japan Agency I was warned that you guys were in trouble so I helped you."  
"Did that evil Narku go to Shikon No Tama?"  
"Yes he did and took your boss somewhere that people can't find you guys so our mission is to try to find him."  
"Why should we listen to you!"  
"Inuyasha! Aku can help us get Narku and Shikon No Tama."  
"Yeah right I'm the number one agent and I don't need people to boss me around!"  
"Well maybe we shouldn't have been together in the first place!"  
(Both) "Fine!" When they both left Aku followed Kagome instead of Inuyasha." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's location~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aku I've been to except that (cries)  
"Except what child?"  
"I had to leave here was the story" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mommy! Look I did it!"  
"Good girl Kagome you've always been my girl!"  
"Then one night my big sister Kikyo had killed my parents with a knife"  
"I saw everything she said that they never cared about her."  
"She heard me gasp and almost killed me, but I was just in time to call the police."  
"Ok Kikyo Higurashi you're under arrest of killing your parents!"  
"Little sister help me!"  
"Not in your life Kikyo!"  
"Traitor!"  
"I'll get my revenge!"  
"Then my choice was to go to America to my grandparents or go to a orphan home so I choice Americ (Cries more)  
"It's ok darling everything's gonna be all right."  
"Mother Father!!!!!!"  
"I saw my dead parents go in the water which was in the coffin."  
"When I arrived in America people made fun of me because I was Japanese and not American."  
"It happen all day at school too." (Cries even more)  
"I just can't stop thinking about it.."  
"(Aku cries too) it's ok it happen to me once too because I was American ,but I made some cool friends too (Cries)"  
"Thanks Aku you're a true friend." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's location~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Do I love Kagome?"  
"All of this sweating and heart beating fast when I'm near her is it love or hatred?" "I just can't tell her she thinks I'm a hot headed guy still and we're in the middle of a fight and a mission maybe I hate her or love her?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narku's lair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
"WHY AN OLD HAGGER WOULD BE SLEEPING IN A TIME LIKE THIS!"  
"Boss maybe she's tired because of all that traveling we've been through."  
"Fine we'll make her sleep for one day and she'll be torturing tomorrow!"  
(Both evil laughs) Oh o will Narku steal it in the next chapter or not? The next chapter the plan of finding Narku! DogsRule 


End file.
